


The Gift That Kept On Giving

by iguana_ism



Category: Free!
Genre: A fic for @albatrossmuffin, Established Relationship, M/M, MakoHaru smut, Vibrators, makoharu toys, makoharu vibrator, mhgiftexchange2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: Every Christmas for the past two years, Makoto and Haru would have their own celebration. All dependent on what was inside the box.Christmas gift for @albatrossmuffin on tumblr for the #mhgiftexchange2017





	The Gift That Kept On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> You said nsfw, fluff, or anything really, so I took it upon myself to choose nsfw. I hope you don't mind. I hope you enjoy this fic ♡ and Happy Holidays

A small gift. 

That was what was put into Makoto's cupped hands as he kept his eyes shut tight, a gentle smile on his face as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

Haru had asked for him to come over after they had spent Christmas at his parents house. It had become tradition for Haru to join the Tachibana’s, there was even a mackerel ornament that hung on their tree now; a very lucky find from the twins when they visited a bait shop. However, for the past 2 years, the couple would head to Haru's house to have their own after-celebration. They had been going out for a few years now, college taking up alot of their time, but they always managed to make it home for the holidays to spend it with family and loved ones. 

“Open your eyes now,” Haru ordered, Makoto opening them to look at the box in his hands. It was very neatly wrapped in a blue paper, a small green bow sitting on top of it making Makoto smile; leave it to Haru to match everything perfectly. His attention to detail was really something else. 

He smiled excitedly, fidgeting a bit as he scooted closer to Haru who was also sitting cross legged in front of him. “Do I open it?” 

Haru shrugged, looking away from Makoto's bright eyes with a small tinge of pink gracing his cheeks. 

Taking that as his cue, Makoto carefully unwrapped it. Although he did want to tear into it like Ren and Ran do to their presents, but it was too pretty to do such a barbaric thing. He could already feel his pulse racing as he opened up the box, opening it to find a black bullet looking device resting on some.fabric. he picked it up, holding it in his hands as he inspected it, Haru eyeing him nervously. Just what exactly it was, he didn't know. But there was a small button at the top, so he pressed it, the device vibrating as soon as he did so. His head snapped up to meet Haru's eyes. “A vibrator?” He asked excitedly, as he pressed it again, expecting it to shut off; instead, the vibrations got stronger, so he pressed it again and sure enough, stronger. After a couple more presses the vibrator began going to different settings, but none as strong as the third click. Finally, he pressed the button for a few seconds, and the device turned off, the room falling into silence as Makoto looked at the little machine. 

“You want to use this?” Makoto asked, breaking the silence. 

Haru met his eyes and nodded, determination in those beautiful blue seas. 

“Does this mean that you're also my present?” Makoto asked teasingly as he leaned forward, his lips only a few inches from Haru's.

“You can't really unwrap me though,” Haru replied as he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Makoto's neck. Makoto smiled against his lips and pulled him onto his lap, slowly unbuttoning the first button on Haru's pajamas. “I think this counts as unwrapping,” he chuckled, kissing the exposed collar of his lover. 

Haru threw his head back and let Makoto praise his chest and neck as he unbuttoned his shirt, kisses and bites marking his skin the more it was exposed. Without warning, Makoto placed his hands under Haru's butt and stood up, carrying him to the bed where he placed him down, Haru clinging onto him at the sudden movement. Makoto stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at Haru before he pulled off his shirt and leaned over him, placing his arms at Haru's sides to support him as they kissed one another. He had the vibrator in his hand, waiting for the right time to use it. “Why don't you strip for me,” Makoto urged, sitting up to watch Haru shrug off his shirt, and start pulling off his bottoms until he was only in his underwear, an outline of his half hard length clearly seen. He got onto his knees and threw his ass in front of Makoto, pulling off his boxers slowly, a show just for Makoto. 

“Good boy,” Makoto praised, kissing the small of Haru's back. “Lie on your back now.”

Haru did as he was told and lay down, spreading his legs so Makoto could fit between them. Which he did, but not before throwing off his pants so that he was only in his black briefs which hugged him in all the right places.

He kissed down Haru's stomach, one hand massaging his lovers nipple while the other supported him. When he was at Haru's groin, he swooped his head down, kissing at Haru's thighs, deliberately staying away from Haru's straining erection. Haru was wiggling around a bit, hoping for some type of contact, but Makoto was too busy massaging and biting his thighs to even pay any attention to his member. Right when he was going to complain, he heard the vibrator go off and almost immediately it was being held against the tip of him. His hips thrust up, and he gave a small shout at the sudden sensation. “Mako-” he took a deep breath and perched himself on his elbows, looked down at his boyfriend who was busy trying to find different areas to tease with the small toy. 

Makoto pulled the vibrator back and ran it along the underside of Haru's dick, Haru's hips thrusting up at the movement and vibrations. “How's that?” He asked from between his legs.

“It feels good,” Haru breathed out heavily. It was certainly a new sensation, but it wasn't possibly strong enough for him to cum right away. 

“Hmm… good,” Makoto mumbled to himself as he turned it off and replaced it with his lips, slowly taking Haru into his mouth. “Ngh Makoto,” Haru breathed out putting his hands in Makoto's hair. He held Haru's hips down so he wouldn't be able to thrust up, but he was able to do this with one hand, so he turned on the vibrator in the other on the second setting and massaged Haru's balls. “Whoa, Mako- that's good so good,” Haru panted squirming as Makoto bobbed his head all the while massaging his balls. “Fuck, Mmmakoto I can't I am going to cum if you keep on-” 

Makoto's tongue flicked across Haru's slit and the boy moaned loudly.

“Ish ih gooh? (Is it good)” Makoto asked from around Haru's member, the added vibrations from the sound making Haru bite his hand to stop himself from crying out in pleasure.

“Very,” Haru panted as his hands guided Makoto up and and down. “I am going to cum,” he admitted as Makoto continued massaging his balls with the vibrator. 

“Do ih (do it)” Makoto insisted, quickening his pace and Making his mouth tighter. 

Haru felt his thighs shake as he pulled Makoto up and down his member, practically thrusting into him as Makoto let him use his mouth. “I am close,” he grunted as he thrust up harshly, a cry of Makoto's name escaping his lips as he felt himself fall over the edge, his seed hitting the back of Makoto's throat as he came, his thighs tightening around Makoto's head to keep him in place.

Makoto drank it all in, the noise, the moans, the heat, his seed. He quickly moved his hand from Haru's balls and picked it up to the third and strongest setting. Haru was still regaining himself, and his thighs went slack enough for Makoto to escape their confines to hold his hips down. 

“Not yet Haru,” he mumbled as he placed the vibrator right at the tip of Haru's leaking tip. “Aahh~” Haru moaned, his nerves still sensitive from his orgasm. “Makoto, fuck.”

Makoto moved the vibrator in a small circle, spreading the cum around as Haru twitched underneath him. “Will you cum again for me?” 

Haru nodded and bit his lip, some drool coming down his chin as he came again, this time small moans only coming out of him. His thighs shaking from the vibrator on his sensitive nerves. Makoto shut the device off and placed it on the dresser. Immediately going to tending mode as he pet Haru's head and kissed him gently, bringing him down from his high. 

Haru blinked slowly up at him, pulling him down for a kiss, a small smile spreading his pink lips. “Was that a good gift?” 

Makoto nodded and laughed lightly, grabbing a tissue and wiping Haru's sweat away. “More than I could have ever asked for.” 

Haru nodded, satisfied to have made his boyfriend happy. His eyes widened as He realized something. “Wait, you haven't cum yet?” 

“No. But it's fine. You need to re-"

“No,” Haru interrupted, climbing off the bed and getting on his knees in front of Makoto. “Let me,” he looked at the bulge in Makoto's briefs motioning to it with his head as Makoto came to the edge of the bed. “It's fine Haru. I pushed you alot tod-"

“Are you saying you don't want me to,” Haru asked innocently, rubbing his cheek on Makoto's bulge. 

Makoto ran a hand through his hair, and shook his head. “Okay.”

Haru smirked and pulled off the briefs, holding the heat in his hands. He licked the underside first, then sucked on the tip, his tongue expertly making Makoto come undone. Every once in a while he would glance up to see his reactions, and his furrowed brow and dark eyes only urged him.on. After his little ‘warm-up’ he relaxed his jaw and took all of Makoto in, getting him in so deep his nose was hitting the dark curly hair at Makoto's base. He looked up at Makoto, eyes wide and tapped on his thigh, Makoto knowing exactly what that meant permission for. 

He put his hands in Haru's hair, slowly pulling out, only to push back in. It was a slow steady pace at first, but Haru's expert mouth quickly made him undone, and soon enough he was thrusting faster and faster until he felt himself nearing, last minute, he pulled out, his cum splattering over Haru's lips, the dark haired boy staying still to let the heat cover him.

After a few seconds, Makoto regained himself, looking down at his gorgeous boyfriend who was still on his knees. Makoto all over his face. 

“Let me clean you up,” Makoto offered, grabbing a tissue.

“No need,” Haru assured, using his hand to move Makoto's seed to his mouth where he licked his lips, looking up at Makoto with a small smirk. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @anunyun on tumblr for setting up this whole exchange !! I hope you enjoyed the fic and I hope you have a great day @albatrossmuffin


End file.
